


Childhood sweetheart? Or...

by aurefficsonig



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurefficsonig/pseuds/aurefficsonig
Summary: WOOOOOOO i should post regularly heheTHANK YOU FOR EVEN BEING HERE🥰This fanfiction is about Y/N’s childhood sweetheart, V(Taehyung) and a series of events happens, leading to misunderstandings.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You
Kudos: 2





	Childhood sweetheart? Or...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We’re a fairly new writer, so do leave us tips and comments for requests and stuff! You can also email us on aureffics@gmail.com, and we’ll give you a prompt reply in 24 hours! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, and do follow us on @aureffics on Instagram!

“Y/N, we’re moving away to Australia tomorrow. Pack your luggage now.”

I turned around to look at my mother, thinking that this was all a joke. She had not mentioned a single word about it until today, so it was definitely impossible for us to move.

“Mom, you’re so funny.” I stated sarcastically. My mother   
stared back at me, dead serious. I faced her, my cheeky grin and my voice fading.

“What? But how? And why? You never mentioned this!” I   
choked hoarsely on my words, mixed emotions filling me.

“Y/N, you know your dad’s work is stressful. The company is paying him a lot of money, and he cannot afford to lose this job. Our word is the final say. Go pack now.”

“Argh!” I stormed out, anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. I loved Korea. I had friends, the food here was delicious, and most of all...my crush, Taehyung. Tearing out my hair, I collapsed onto my bed, bidding everyone goodbye mentally, especially Taehyung.

“So this is where it all ends...” I thought, a tear trickling down my cheeks as a soft wind caressed my face. The moon emerged gradually from behind the clouds, and I fell into an uneasy slumber.

Taehyung’s POV

“Hey, where’s Y/N?” I tapped Jiwon’s shoulder. The three of us were best friends, there was no way Jiwon wouldn’t know. 

“I...wait, where is she?” Jiwon looked up from her book after realising that she didn’t know where Y/N was either, and furrowed her brows.

“I’ll call her. We agreed to go and eat tteokbokki today!”

Rolling my eyes playfully at Jiwon, I teased her, “When are you ever going to go on a diet?”

How was I ever going to know that this day changed my life forever.

Jiwon’s brows knitted closer and closer until in a sigh of   
defeat, she shut her phone off.

“Did Y/N say that she was going to go on a holiday or   
something?” Jiwon asked.

“Did she? I didn’t know... Why did you ask?” I responded.

“Her phone’s on airplane mode, and she never misses my   
calls! She didn’t pick up this time, that’s weird...”

Before Jiwon could finish, I pulled her away and dashed   
towards the direction of Y/N’s house.

Reaching Y/N’s house, I pushed open the unlocked door, only to be faced with a cleared living room. Nothing was in sight, and the electricity had stopped working.

On the empty floor, I found two simple envelopes, one for Jiwon...and one for me.

Scanning through it quickly, I was angered by the brief   
explanation given.

“I have to go somewhere. I won’t be back. We’re migrating.”

Ripping the letter up, I clenched my fists, punching the wall in anger.

My knuckles bled from the impact, staining the wall and the floor, but my eyes were blurred by tears.

My heart ached more than my knuckles did. Leaning against the cold wall, I buried my head into my hands, yelling and sobbing in the room, ignoring Jiwon’s presence.

“She’s gone.” The words echoed in my mind.


End file.
